


Are you in love Lando?

by Lux1224



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Confused Lando, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm a sucker for happy ending ok?, Light Angst, M/M, bit sad in the beginning but the end is and happy one, fit Lando, healthy weight loss, poor baby he doesn't know what's going on most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: You know the saying "Love can make you lose weight"? Lando took it literally.ORCarlos tells Lando about his move to Ferrari and Lando goes to the gym
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Are you in love Lando?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't know Lando personally, obviously Carlos's sentence in the Unboxed wasn't referring to this, obviously it's all from my imagination.
> 
> Except that Lando has grown and become more muscular... that is a fact.  
> A fact that we all appreciate very much.

It’s still dark outside but Lando has been awake for hours.

Tired of tossing and turning between the sheets, he decides to get up. He shivers when his feet touch the cold floor, he definitely has to buy a carpet the next time he happens to be in a store.

He wraps his arms around his torso trying to get a bit warmer and slips with socked feet towards the kitchen, silently.

As he walks down the hall he passes the mirror and a quick glance startles him. He does not know if it is the weak light coming from the lamp or the fact that in the last week he only slept around 2 hours per night... but the person he sees is very different from the Lando of a few days before. Dull eyes surrounded by deep dark circles, unkempt hair and a shirt that falls from one shoulder. The shirt that Carlos forgot at his house the last time he came to play FIFA, the last time they met, the time he broke his heart…

Lando shakes his head, he knows it's not his teammate's fault, Carlos doesn't even know that the youngest feels something for him. 

After one last look at his reflection in the mirror, Lando goes to the kitchen. He takes a glass from the cupboard, fills it at the sink and tries to swallow a few sips of water in the hope that the lump in his throat will melt.

 **\---**  
_  
Despite the lockdown, Lando couldn't resist asking Carlos to come to his house to spend some time together. The older one tried to be responsible, with the excuse of respecting the laws, but the prospect of being able to beat his teammate at FIFA was too much. So after a few hours they found themselves on the sofa, controllers in their hands and a sliced pizza on the coffee table._

_There is something wrong though, Lando has managed to beat Carlos more than once and the oldest seems lost in his thoughts. He doesn't even notice when Lando pauses the game and turns to him._

_So he clears his throat "Hey, what's up?". Carlos's eyes move quickly from Lando to the TV before he places the controller on the coffee table and turns back to the smaller one._

_"Come here" Carlos says, patting the seat on the sofa next to him, and Lando obeys, as always, he can't resist the Spaniard, even in situations like these._

_The oldest hesitates. And Lando does what he does best, what Carlos usually does with him when he sees him troubled. He crouches with his head on the shoulder of the oldest and hugs him. Carlos puts his arm around his waist and hugs him tightly.  
And that's how he announces that he has signed a new contract with Ferrari and that this will be their last year as a teammate._

_Lando doesn't know what to say, but Carlos seems happy so he can't help but congratulate his friend and smile, even if he feels something inside break._

_Carlos doesn't seem to notice anything, but it's better this way. It would make no sense to make a scene, because Lando has never confessed his feelings to the oldest and to cry and beg him on his knees to stay with him would only make everything awkward. And the last thing Lando wants is this. He just wants to enjoy the last season with his favorite person in the world. Enjoy the last moments together, the last laughs._

_A few days later, when Carlos states in an interview that Lando was not too shaken by the news, and that the "Soy Lago" under his instagram post meant that he was in a lake of tears but that he didn't believe it, Lando laughs._

_It is a bitter laugh, because for him, that lake of tears, was really there. As a matter of fact, after seeing the instagram post, his brain finally realized the news and Lando found himself crying, curled up under the covers and the pillow over his face to silence the sobs._  
  
**\---**

There is a knock on his door. 

Confused Lando looks at his watch and realizes that he has spent the past 3 hours sitting at the kitchen table staring at an empty spot on the white wall in front of him.

He gets up, ruffles his hair a little so as not to look like he's just got out of bed, and goes to open the door for Jon. 

His trainer enters, leaves the shoes at the entrance and follows Lando who is going to his room to put on some clothes more suitable for training.

They start with a warm-up and then move on to some more strenuous exercise, and Lando is amazed how the hours of training he usually can't stand, have flown by this time, and how he hasn't been thinking about Carlos at all.

From that moment on, whenever he found himself thinking about Carlos, instead of panicking and crying, Lando slips on a pair of shorts and starts running, lifting weights or doing sit-ups.

**\---**

Fortunately, the season was able to restart with all the precautions.

But this isn't always good for Lando because yes, he was able to get back on track to do his job and drive, but at the same time he finds himself very often close to Carlos.

It shouldn't be a problem, if not for the fact that Lando can't manage to stay away from Carlos, it's like the oldest is a magnet and he gravitates around him without being able to get too far.

Now that he's back to being around people, his habit of spending a lot of time in the gym hasn't gone unnoticed. Obviously Jon does not know that he does it to not think about his teammate, but more than once Lando has felt the bewildered gaze of his trainer and other team members on him when, out of the blue, he announces that he has to go to train or take a run along the track.

The last time it happened, Lando, Carlos, Jon and Rupert were chatting in a room. The two trainers sat on two chairs separated by two meters apart, the two drivers, as usual, sprawled on the bed one half on top of the other. Carlos is lightly stroking Lando's arm, and the smallest can do nothing but bask in the attention and close his eyes, letting himself be lulled by the slow and delicate rhythm of Carlso's heart beating in the chest under his ear.

Lando no longer remembers who started the joke, but he knows they were talking about how a friend of theirs started going to the gym more regularly to impress what became his girlfriend. 

Jon jokingly says "Lando is also gaining mass". 

The boy hearing his name, widens his eyes and stiffens, while Carlos slides his hand on his thigh and squeezes it between his fingers and murmurs "yeah, he's becoming a handsome boy". 

Lando, taken aback, jumps to his feet and mumbles an excuse between his teeth that seems a lot like "I have to go for a run, I haven't done cardio today" before hurrying out of the room, leaving the three stunned men behind.

From that moment on, Lando does nothing but focus on training his body, training to drive and drive in races. He tries hard to hide every time he sees Carlos heading towards him or sneak out of meetings early so he won't be stopped.

**\---**

Carlos is getting frustrated. He can't understand why Lando keeps avoiding him. And despite the youngest denying it, Carlos is not stupid, he can see that he is always trying to escape. What he doesn't understand is why.

For this reason he begs Jon to lend him his copy of the key to Lando's room and takes the elevator to their hotel floor.

With the door in front of him Carlos raises a fist and knocks. No response from inside, he tries again, but still nothing.

He knows that once he enters his teammate's room there will only be two possible outcomes... and he doesn't know which one he is most afraid of.

Lando kicking him out before the younger one explains what happened or his teammate explaining the problem and Carlos feeling guilty because it was something he hadn't realized on his own.

Before he has any second thoughts Carlos takes a deep breath, snatches the key and opens the door.

The light in the room is dim, only a ray of sunshine filtering through the not fully drawn curtains. Lando is curled up on the bed, the hoodie he's wearing is gray, oversized, the sleeves covering his fingertips and the hem brushing his mid-thighs.

Lando is not wearing any pants, and Carlos's gaze stops mesmerized on the youngest's fair skin, on the outline of the muscles and, almost without realizing it, he reaches out and lightly touches his ankle.

Carlos is rubbing small circles with his thumb, totally absorbed by the contrast between his more amber skin and Lando's, when he realizes he is being watched.

He jerks his head up, never taking his hand off his teammate's leg, and crosses his gaze with the sleepy, slightly confused one of Lando.

"What are you doing?" Lando murmurs under his breath. 

"I… um…" Carlos is at a loss for words.

He is overwhelmed with too many emotions but realizes that his teammate is waiting for an answer and he can't keep staring at him. Despite the only thing he would like to do is to run his hands all over every single part of Lando's body, until he gets to sink his fingers between his messy curls and kiss his lips still soft from sleep, Carlos comes to his senses and clears his throat.

"Sorry, I... I don't know what got into me" he mumbles, looking away from the other's and moving his hand on his lap.

Keeping his gaze fixed on his hands Carlos starts again "Look ... I didn't understand what happened, but I'm sorry. Because obviously I did something to you and I'm not able to understand what, but I'm sorry ok? Our evenings together playing FIFA or chatting, I miss the hours of waiting spent embracing you ... I miss you. So please tell me what I did and how can I be forgiven because ... because I love you and I don't want to lose you and the fact that you are not saying anything means that I have made everything awkward and maybe it is better if I leave. Sorry again".

Carlos knows he is babbling and he doesn’t even know if what he is saying makes any sense to Lando, but the lack of answers from the youngest leads him to look up and cross his eyes with those of his teammate.

But what he sees is not what he expects. Lando's face is split by a bright smile.

Carlos raises an eyebrow, confused, but doesn't even have time to open his mouth to ask for an explanation. He finds himself lying on the bed, Lando on top of him squeezing him in a crushing embrace.

Confusion forgotten for the moment, Carlos holds Lando in his arms and holds him tight. He deeply inhales that smell that is Lando and only Lando, the tip of the nose dipped into the youngest's curls. And he finally feels at home again.

**\---**

He can't believe his ears.

Did Carlos really just said that he loves him and missed him? 

Lando doesn't want to create false hopes, but he seemed genuinely sorry that they haven't spent time together in recent months. 

He doesn't know if for the joy, for the relief of being back in the arms of the love of his life ... because yes, Lando is not stupid, he realized that his crush was no longer a crush but that his feelings have deepened… he can't hold back the tears and tries to muffles his sobs squeezing Carlos tighter and hiding his face in the other's neck.

Carlos strokes his back for a few minutes, but when he sees that Lando's breathing doesn't seem willing to get back to regular, he pulls him slightly away from himself "Hey. Please breathe, carino. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks worriedly, gently stroking his thumbs under Lando’s eyes trying to dry his tears.

"It's just that… I missed you so much as well" murmurs Lando with a voice still broken by tears.

"You realize that it was you who started ignoring me right? I don't want to blame you for everything because in a relationship the faults are always shared but ..." Carlos answers with a tender but severe voice.

Lando slips away from the older man's lap with a sad laugh and goes to the bathroom "I know" mumbles as he rinses his face in the sink with cold water, trying to bring his breathing and heartbeats back to normal speed.

When he returns to the room, Lando occupies himself with boiling the kettle and making two cups of tea, his with a teaspoon of sugar and Carlos's with honey and a drop of milk.

**\---**

Meanwhile Carlos stays seated on the bed.

He knows that Lando is not always good with words and he needs time. 

He lets him do it, following his every move with his eyes because, even if he still doesn't understand what the problem is, and if his teammate is angry with him or not, Carlos just can't take his eyes off him.

Lando is clumsy and awkward but Carlos loves these qualities, loves his quirkiness. The way he shifts his weight onto one leg and puts his hand on the hip when he’s waiting. His giggles that if made by someone else would annoy him but that when he hears them come out of Lando's lips they make him feel butterflies in his stomach. Him always having a witty answer for everyone. His eyes that express a thousand emotions…

Carlos is taken out of his thoughts when Lando hands him the steaming cup and sits next to him on the bed.

He watches Lando let out a heavy sigh and upon seeing him so torn, he places a reassuring hand on the knee of the youngest and squeezes it.

"You're right. We both are at fault. Yours was telling me only afterwards that you signed with Ferrari" Lando sees Carlos trying to say something but raises a hand and the older one closes his mouth "Let me finish because if you interrupt me I don't know if I find again the courage to tell you everything".

Carlos nods and Lando continues "I'm very happy for you, it's the chance of a lifetime and I don't blame you for it. But when you told me ... you left me speechless because I realized that from next year we will no longer be together 24/7 and I don't know if I will be able to bear it all by myself. Since I started there has always been you by my side to support me and bear me...".

Lando stops for a moment, takes a breath and raises his face to meet Carlos' gaze and waits for him to look into his eyes.

He takes his hands in his and intertwines their fingers. 

Lando smiles at the difference, his hands smaller and lighter, Carlos's strong and tanned. So different and so united, like the two of them. 

"Carlos, you are the most important person in my life okay? We have only known each other for two years but we clicked right away and I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. I know, I know... your change to Scuderia doesn’t imply that we won't see each other again, but you can't tell me that something will be different. This is the penultimate race we will do together and I think it is my last chance to tell you this".

Carlos looks at him worried "Are you okay right? You're not dying or something like that".

Lando snorts and a corner of his lips rises in a smile. 

"No, you muppet, I'm not dying .. and stop interrupting! The fact is, I can't lose you before I confess this to you... I, I love you. More than I can love a colleague, more than how much I can love a brother ... I love you Carlos” concludes Lando with a broken voice, before taking back his hands and looking down at his jeans.

This is why he does not see Carlos' eyes light up at those words.

"Lando, look at me" Carlos whispers, lifting the chin of the youngest with his fingers. Lando tries in every way not to meet his eyes "look at me" repeats Carlos with a firm tone.

Lando looks him in the eye and, after a whispered "I love you too, cabron", Carlos' soft lips are on his.

Carlos’ breath feels hot on his face right before their lips meet. They slide together perfectly. Lando opens his mouth slightly and Carlos deepens the kiss. He grips Carlos at the back of his neck to pull him impossibly closer before letting him go. 

Both are breathing hard. Their foreheads are touching and the smiles that break their faces are breathtaking.

Lando giggles and Carlos can't help but take his face in his hands and peck him one, two, three times.

And they are kissing again. This time Lando climbs into the older man's lap, knees next to his legs. And Carlos puts one hand on Lando's side and the other wanders between his curls, keeping him close.

**\---**

They are preparing to take pictures with the whole team. 

The two drivers have already put on their racing suits and are heading towards the track. 

Lando is showing Carlos and Rupert how big his racing suit is now that he has lost weight and Carlos, joking around like Jon did a few months earlier, asks him if he's in love.

"Yes, I am" Lando replies confidently before looking for his boyfriend's gaze and smiles, his eyes filled with joy.

Henrik calls them for photos and the moment ends.

**\---**

Lando has just returned to his room, Carlos has been held back for a few more photos, when there is a frantic knock on his door. 

He opens it and finds himself in front of Carlos who, without too many thoughts, enters the room, closes the door and slams Lando against it.

Carlos crushes him with his body against the wood and kisses him passionately. His hands are all over Lando's body and the smaller one moans when Carlos grazes his lower lips with his teeth.

Lando places his hands on the Spaniard's chest and pushes him away slightly.

"Not that I'm complaining but ... what do I owe all this to?" he asks, still out of breath. 

Carlos looks at him incredulously "Did you really said in front of everyone that you are in love with me?".

Lando is confused, he looks for his boyfriend's gaze but Carlos's dark eyes are inscrutable

"I .. well yes .. that is, I didn't say it's you .. I just said I'm in love".

"Oh Dios, fuck, fuck! On the bed. Now!" Carlos says pushing Lando into the room.

Lando frees himself from Carlos’ grip "Wait, wait. What's going on, I don't understand".

"It happens that I too am in love with you. And I want to show you how much I loved hearing those words come out of your lips".

Luckily Lando is standing next to the bed, because his knees give out at the hoarse voice of his boyfriend.

Carlos leans forward and kisses Lando’s neck, mouth soft and open, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his jaw and neck. Lando shivers and Carlos chuckles, his hands flying down to undo Lando’s jeans. One of his hands sneaks inside and cups Lando’s dick. Carlos looks at his boyfriend, Lando’s eyes darkened with lust, he swallows and takes away the hand in the pants to take off Lando’s shirt. Carlos dives back in and kisses his shoulder with incandescent lips. 

His lips linger beneath one collarbone nibbling lightly at it, lapping at one of the hardened nipples just to hear Lando emitting a breathy sound. He fumbles with Lando's pants and boxers, urging the younger one to rise slightly to take them off more easily. Then Carlos licks his way down, until he gets to Lando’s throbbing cock. 

He takes it in one hand, Lando sucks in a breath, and Carlos raises his eyes crossing those veiled by the desire of the younger.

"Please" Lando murmurs in a voice broken by lust. 

And Carlos doesn't know what that please means but he looks back at that cock he wants to lick, suck, and tease, for the rest of his life and lowers his head.

Carlos can feel eyes full of arousal following his every movement. He licks a strip from base to tip, his tongue circulates around the crown and then licks the slit. Lando fists one hand in Carlos' hair, the other one squeezing the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white.

Carlos looks up one last time before sucking him all the way down, cock grazing the back of his throat and eyes fixed in those of Lando who struggles to keep them open and his lids fluttering.

He helps himself with one hand and picks up the beat, bobbing his head up and down. 

Lando's thighs start to shake and the grip on his hair intensifies "Carlos… I'm close" Lando gasps and Carlos comes off of him with a pop. "I want to taste you…I wanted you for too long to lose this too" replies Carlos, his voice croaking, before going back on the throbbing cock in front of him.

At those words Lando shudders and starts fucking Carlos's mouth. Carlos tightens his hold and Lando comes. A guttural moan escapes his lips, his back arched on the bed. Carlos feels his own cock twitch at the sight in front of him and he feels it throbbing when he tastes his boyfriend in his mouth.

Carlos gets up and lies down next to Lando. 

They both catch their breath and Lando, still dazed by the post orgasm bliss but not too selfish to forget about his boyfriend, turns to Carlos extending a hand towards the crotch of the oldest. 

But Carlos stops his hand by gently encircling his wrist with his fingers.

Lando looks at him confused and a little hurt but Carlos reassures him by leaving him a kiss in his sweaty hair. "Have you got the faintest idea how hot you are? Watching you riding out your orgasm all flushed and moaning for me ... I couldn't help myself".

Lando inhales loudly.

"I love you so much" he says with his eyes shining with joy before taking Carlos's cheeks in his hands and kissing him.

A chaste kiss compared to what happened just moments before, but full of everything that they haven't said to each other until that moment.

I missed you. Never leave me again. We are going to make it. I love you. Te amo. 

**\---**

Later, when they are cuddling under the covers, and Carlos hands can’t stop caressing every part of Lando’s body he can reach, Lando turns in his boyfriend’s arms. “You know, you and Jon joked about it but I actually got fitter and slimmer because I was in love”. 

Carlos looks at him with one eyebrows raised “what do you mean?”

“After you told me about your move to Ferrari, I started to go to the gym and exercise every time I thought about you. If I thought about you I started crying but, when I exercised, my brain stopped thinking about you, so I spent every second I got in the gym... and this is the result” explains Lando.

Carlos burst out laughing “I can't believe someone as unconventional as you has fully adhered to such an old saying”.

Lando punches him in the chest and turns away. Carlos scoots closer to spoons him, one arm extending over his boyfriend's side to place a hand in the center of Lando's chest.

They fall asleep like this, legs intertwined and a serene smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to @loveyouhomex (on Tumblr), she always helps me so much with being my Beta and making a lot of cute comments on my writings.
> 
> AND
> 
> (We are starting a petiton for happy ending in fanfictions)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @oopshiaddict


End file.
